


Proving Your Dirt

by SinScrivener



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-10-13 15:43:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20584973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinScrivener/pseuds/SinScrivener
Summary: My headcannon of Fallen Gabriel and how he deals in Hell, shipped but Beelzebub has to show no weakness





	Proving Your Dirt

**Author's Note:**

> Next Demon Gabriel and The Them And The Graveyard

He'd chosen happiness after She failed to tell HIM, the archangel Gabriel, Her CHOSEN ANGEL, the one who told Mary She held Jesus Christ inside of her, about this 'Ineffable Plan.'

He chose to finally follow his own Plan, and if you asked God, she'd say FINALLY, but how to do so and in such a fashion to Fall, well-

He reeked of Demon, spent nights with the very Prince of Hell, their own ideas lost for what did not become. No amount of showers made no difference, he'd been soiled.

The two finally followed their Own Plans as Aziraphale and Crowley had but Gabriel, paid in full for his choice.

He'd grown so angry, filling with hate and cold, he blamed God for it, blamed Her for not confiding in HIM, Her best Angel… For making him look stupid, or so he thought anyway, for failing to start a War with Hell as they'd Planned for millennias.

The very morning it was decided he'd Fall, he took the escalator up, the right way to enter Heaven and held his head high as he saw several Angel stop in their tracks as he entered the floor.

He saw Sandalphon, Michael, and Ur, each face looked as blank as a kid unallowed chocolate and had a mound of it all over his face.

Over towards Headoffices' door, knowing without being told that's where he'd be needed and with a small chuckle he turned back towards all of those watching and threw out his arms, yelling, "I CHOSE TO BE HAPPY!!! I'M NOT SORRY!!! I'M HAAAAPPPY!!!!!!" Then turned back around and walked in proudly and closed the door.

He entered Her office knowingly and Fell quickly with a sickening noise the only sound one heard. Moments later a Faceless Angel carrying away his articles of clothing was all that remained of the Archangel Gabriel.

Rocketing towards Earth, Fell an Angel who unlike Aziraphale, Fell because he loved.

His beautiful violet/lavender eyes became dark and soulless no matter how he tried to show how he felt, good or proud of himself, no smile he gave was ever really able to show now how he felt. It was now missing the light he once felt inside.

Black streaks run rivlets along his cheeks where his tears shot from his eyes as he Fell leaving burn marks like running mascara.

His WINGS, his pride and joy as an Angel, had literally become charred sinew with burnt black patches of feathers as its remains.

His Falling done by the very Lightning he once used to return to Earth now blasted him to Hell, the impact sight upon the center of his back where the lightning struck, branches of lightning now stream his back and upper arms and legs where it fed through his Holy Self.

\---

In Hell, Lord Beelzebub knew with a sickening feeling this was to be and pushed all paperwork aside and filed his first, stepping away from the rest and waited for the moment, marching forward when the second sickening sound caught up to the Fallen Angel.

This noise, their Holy Self shattering from Heaven to Hell. They say it sounds like the voiceless screams of mother's who lost their kids, or close pets to owners who wail in grief so powerfully, noises don't escape.

The voices and buzz of the Demons as Beelzebub briskly walked towards the Fallen Angel drove them mad. With a loud explosive bellow, the bodies moved, parted like the Red Sea and watched their Lord take the near dead Fallen away.

Gabriel had no body, God chose that he did not deserve what one he had before and now, completely naked of Human features, he lay motionless and shapeless, just a hairless vaguely shaped human, sizzling where he lay, blackened feathers fluttering around him as they caught up, the tears he shed, smashing to the ground like gunfire.

Lifting the weightless form, Beelzebub walked with their head held high as Gabriel's had entering Heaven and moved toward their office. It wasn't really frowned upon if a Demon Tempted an Angel into sex and the like so nothing became now of their Lord. Their Dukes weren't pleased but right then, nothing mattered but the shapeless thing in their arms.

With a close of their office door and click of a lock, not even Dagon and Hastur could see what was going on behind the scenes.

\---

"I'm zzo zzorry," Was all they could whisper as they pet his head slowly, knowing they hadn't Angel miracles to fix their destroyed form.

Soft words were all they could share to them as he fought this next hurtle alone, clawing his way up, back to 'Life', a damned Angel won't awaken and be lost forever if they couldn't get back to something be it human or animal form. Gabriel however, would. Even God knew this and watched as within the Prince of Hells arms, he coughed out smoke and cried out in colliding pain, the strike so great it masked everything else until now.

Beelzebub nested him in their inner wall like bed chamber. Demons slept more than Angel's but neither HAD to in regards. But now was the time, Gabriel needed it and so, tucked in safe and behind them where they sat at their desk, the door was unlocked and work began as usual, Beelzebubs face the pure show of coldness and hate once more.

\---

The human form he took was partly what was what he had before, ruined by the scars of his cause of Falling and blackened tear streaks along his cheeks.

He tried hard to not feel bad for himself but during the first few nights he could move on his own, Beelzebub found him before their mirror, their destroyed wings limp and charred, his best feature as an Angel, gone.

He was silently grateful for the night flights he and Bee took during their week together.. He'd NEVER fly again now.

Other then the wings, after a few spells of self hate, he grew well enough to join the rest of Hell and it's 'members' which did not brighten his mood.

Everyone by the second day learned it was Gabriel who'd Fallen and now, free of Lord Beelzebubs office, was followed, poked, jeered at, and taunted, Beelzebub silently cringing at such shows of disgust and maliciousness shown to a once so powerful Angel but-They were Lord of Hell… And Gabriel knew this and took it in stages.

Soon, he stood up for himself, the lower Demons put in their place easy, he HAD been someone big before his Fall, he HAD his charm and drive as before!

However, there were TWO Demons in particular who held nothing but amused distaste for him.

Dukes Dagon and Hastur-Hastur more so now due to Ligurs death, not his fault but now used as his outlet.

Again, Lord Beelzebub could do nothing but keep their position as Prince and watched the Duke's prove to him that his place was the dirt below their feet.

At first, it was barbed comments. Beelzebub did nothing.

Then pushing and tugging. Beelzebub did nothing still.

The Prince wished to do something, set THEM straight for their outrageous actions but-That would be choosing someone…

Gabriel understood, their times out of Hell were worth it.

Beatings started and he tried fighting back. He was veeery quickly put into place, waking bloody and naked in a room off to the side.

He was bitten, spat at, kicked, punched, harassed in different ways. Dagon and Hastur wanted their Prince to PROVE it was THE Gabriel, that their Prince had Tempted one of THE Angels of God's court!

But they did not.

Smashed into walls with his face, tossed into rooms with hellhounds and pulled out just in time but barely. Ruled nothing.

Hell wasn't gentle, so neither could it's Prince.

When alone Above, Beelzebub spoke gently, held him, and nearly sobbed at how sorry they were for all of this. 'It wasn't Tempting that got me here~' He'd assure them before smiling and joining the Prince back in Hell.

Time in Hell isn't measured, no night no day, just Tempting and Falling. Paperwork and leaking pipes and repairmen who never show and never get done since time isn't a thing Below and Hell has many people to Tempt.

And in Gabriel's case, his constant reminders of being Proven He's Dirt!


End file.
